Dimentio's Epic Girlfriend and Komuso: Part of the Story
by Komuso
Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin find Mei-Lei and Kai-Lai tags along. WARNING: Very Random! Don't worry! I'm discovering more! Which means, more fics!


**I found my old MP3 and decided to listen to some recordings. Then, I hear Dimentio's Epic Girlfriend and I doing part of our 'Story'. This was like 2 years ago. Creativity linked us into a special bond. Here is what I could identify from the recording. Thanks DEG, for making me creative in this way. ;) Oh, it's sorta a parody. **

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far, away, Obi-Wan and the poor, Anakinis (It's a disease when you act like Anakin) Anakin, were on this planet called SkyWater. Now, on this planet, there lived this little town made of grass, leaves, and stuff like that.

I don't know why, but Master Yoda sent them there to find padawans. Of course, he thought that they were going to be teddy bear padawans, for he loved teddy bears.

Anakin and Obi-Wan landed there and what happened was, Anakin saw this HUGE lightsaber. He was all like, "Pretty. Must touch it-" And then this lightsaber started destroying everything around it. And Anakin's like, "Not pretty. Must touch it-" And then this girl- we will find out her name later on-saved them! And her name was Mei-Lei. Yeah. They took her back to be a padawan.

When they finally arrived, a girl crawled out of the ship. Anakin's all like, "Who. Are. You? Are. You. Yoda?"

The girl's all like," Of course not, I'm Kai-Lai!"

Obi-Wan asks, "What are you doing on the ship? We only invited _Mei-Lei _here."

She's all like," Whaddya think I'm doing? I came here to be a padawan!" And in that moment, Obi-Wan and Kai-Lai knew they didn't like each other.

"Well, what didya eat?"

"I snuck some bananas and some blueberries, strawberries and candy."

Anakin says, "So THAT'S where all the food went! I thought they grew legs, had a lightsaber fight, walked away, had lightsaber fight walked away again, had a lightsaber fight again, and FLEW off into the distance!"

And Obi-Wan's like, "What are you talking about?"

Anakin's says, "Obi-Wan, I learned some stuff to impress you. And I've figured what nobody's known before!"

"What?"

"Strawberries don't have chicken pox!"

"You thought they had chicken pox before today?"

"Yeah! Everyone did! But now we know the truth!"

"Anakin you so lame."

"What does that mean?"

"Right now, I'm gonna take you to Yoda's."

"NO! Not Yoda! He doesn't know what he's doing! He give me the worst punishment EVER! He'll make me stay a week in his room! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"...I'm telling him anyway."

"Please, please, please don't! I've learned something new! Banana peels are slippery!"

"Everyone knows that, Anakin."

"Alright, only candy tastes good!"

"Some candy doesn't, Anakin."

"Uh, uh, you have to throw wrappers in the garbage!"

"Anakin we are getting no where."

"Only there's a planet called Earth!"

"Really? I never knew that! Okay Anakin, I'll spare you for now!"

"Cool!"

"What does this Earth look like?"

"I don't know, I've never been on it. I only know that there is some white, blue for water and green for land!"

"AWESOME! Anakin we have got to take a trip there, I love you!"

"Don't kiss me please!"

* * *

5 hours later!

Mei-Lei was in her room...thinking. She was a padawan, but she don't who. They said it would be a surprise! She thought she would get the really weird one. I'll tell you about the invasion.

The invasion was from droids from General Grievous, because you know, Jedi were supported there. Anyway, the droids started destroying and they destroyed Mei-Lei's mother. Everything was in horror! Everyone was screaming! But luckily, Mei-Lei hid in some banana peels. She ate some bananas from people that didn't like bananas.

She was all like, "Please give me a banana!"

And the droids were like, "What's that?"

General Grievous said, "Oh you stupid pieces of metal!"

"Well, we don't know what it is."

Mei-Lei said, "Well, it's this! Here. Step on the peel."

And the droids slipped all away. The droids died because they were on their heads, screaming in terror.

Then General Grievous said, "I get you little bit! AAAAAAAAAA!" Then he ran away because he was a big coward. And Nute Gunray is, too.

When Nute Gunray left, Mei-Lei was forced to live there all by herself. Or so she thought. Her sister Kai-Lai was there.

Here is some advice that Yoda gave before he got obsessed with teddy bears: The past is history, the future is a mystery, today is a gift. That is why it is called the present. However, he said it like this: History, past is. Mystery, future is, Gift, today is. Well, because he is Yoda and that's how Yoda speaks before he gets obsesses with teddy bears. Or TeddyBearnis, is what they call it.

Anyway, Mei-Lei was still thinking. She saw a man with a brown beard. Or a sorta brown beard. So she was thinking, _WHO IS HE?! _At that same moment Kai-Lai saw him and thought, _Who is that ugly guy? He has a big zit on his nose. _And he actually did.

Kai-Lai said, "Hey, Mr. Weirdo, you got a zit on your nose."

He was like, "Where, where?!"

Kai-Lai said,"Here use this." This was when Kai-Lai didn't like Obi-Wan, but he didn't know yet. So that thing made him have more zits! That's why Obi-Wan does not like Kai-Lai. It was so terrible. After Obi-Wan grew all those zits, he couldn't find a way to get rid of them.

That's when Obi-Wan started hating everyone who liked Kai-Lai. Besides, Mei-Lei. He hated Kai-Lai so much, that he tried to trick her, and poison her! But she was too smart. She knew Obi-Wan hated her. But he didn't know that! Kai-Lai didn't have a master, but she really wanted one! So, Obi-Wan called her saying, "I am a Jedi and I will be your master! Go to planet Earth!"

"Sorry, seen that planet. Been there, seen it, no Jedi there. Sorry."

"Hey, who do you think you are, ruining my plans of destroying you-oops!"

"Nice try Obi-Wan, but not that good."

"I'm telling Yoda that you did something bad! Then he'll make you stay in his room and you'll get get TeddyBearnis! It'll be so funny! You'll be hanging out with teddy bears!"

"Well, maybe." But she beat him there to it!

"Obi-Wan said that everyone is smarter than teddy bears!"

Yoda said, "Teddy bears, ATTACK! I never really liked Obi-Wan anyway!"

The teddy bears ran into him then started saying, "Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow."

**So? Pretty good for under 15 year olds, 2 years ago. I love this. This is a real memory. DEG, you are EPIC! **


End file.
